Menikah(?)
by icaraissa11
Summary: Jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba suatu hubungan yang lebih serius. Jangan pernah termakan omongan orang lain.


Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sasuhina

T

Warning:

Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje abal-abal, alur gak beraturan

.

.

.

.

.

 **Menikah(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

2 a.m

Deruman mesin mobil terdengar, memecahkan kesunyian jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Di dalam mobil, terlihatlah sepasang muda-mudi yang memasang tampang dingin, oh atau lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang sedang memasang tampang dingin, kepada orang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Si pria yang merasa sedang di pandangi pun, hanya melirik sekilas dan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan pandangan yang menusuk, yang berasal dari wanita disebelahnya.

Merasa geram, dengan pria tampan yang berada di cantik yang memiliki surai indigo yang memukau, mata lavender bening yang amat sangat memikat orang yang bertatapan dengannya, dan oh jangan lupakan tubuh Indah bak _Dewi Yunani_ , dan kulit seputih susu, si wanita pun langsung membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ehem."

Merasa diacuhkan oleh pria disampingnya, sang wanita pun mulai geram.

"Uchiha."

Sang wanita pun mulai memanggil marga pria yang berada disampingnya. Yah kalian tidak salah dengar, Wanita muda itu benar kok memanggil pria yang berada disampingnya. Sang UCHIHA, yang, ketampanannya jangan diragukan lagi. Sang wanita pun mulai merasa kesal, karena panggilannya diacuhkan oleh pria disampingnya.

"Uchiha!"

Masih belum menyerah untuk mencoba peruntungan, si wanita pun masih mencoba memanggil pria tampan pria pun hanya melirik sekilas wanita disampingnya. Dan memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke jalanan yang terlihat legang.

"Sasuke!"

Ckitt

Si pria yang dipanggil Sasuke pun langsung memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, untung saja jalanan sepi legang. Jadi mereka tidak menabrak apapun.

"KAU!," geram si wanita dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan wajah Sasuke.

Sedangkan siempu yang punya wajah, hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dan sekarang Sasuke pun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada wanita cantik yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

'Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang. Kau harus sabar.' ucap si wanita dalam hati.

"Sasuke,kita perlu bicara."

"Apa,yang harus dibicarakan?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasuke!," geram si wanita kepada pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku, memang tidak tahu Hinata!. Apa yang dari tadi kamu ributkan!."ucap Sasuke kepada wanita yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti ini tentang pembicaraan bodohmu dengan teman berambut pink dan pirang itu kan." lanjut Sasuke dengan geram.

"Itu bukan pembicaraan bodoh Sasuke!," teriak Hinata dengan geram. Pasalnya Sasuke malah balik marah kepadanya.

"Lantas apa?! Sudahlah Hinata, aku capek berdebat denganmu. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"TIDAK!, ayolah Sasuke kita perlu bicara. Aku janji ini hanya sebentar." bujuk Hinata dengan melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_.

"..."

"Aku mohon kepadamu, untuk membatalkan ah tidak maksudku untuk menunda pernikahan kita. A-aku, masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku aku masih belum bisa untuk terikat. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan study ku Key."

"Tsk, menunda pernikahan kita?"

"Hmm," angguk Hinata semangat.

"TIDAK!."Ucap Sasuke dengan keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Hinata pun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk sedih, mukannya sudah tidak terlihat bersemangat.

"Sasuke~"

"Ku bilang Tidak ya Tidak. Ayolah Hinata, kita sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan ini sudah lama. Dan setelah kau betemu dengan teman-teman bodohmu itu, tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau sudah tidak cinta denganku lagi, dan memutuskan pertunangan kita. Aku-"

"Sasuke, kau bicara apa sih. Argh, aku tidak memutuskan pertunangan kita. Aku hanya bilang kita hanya perlu menunda pernikahan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu Key, aku hanya b-belum siap untuk membina sebuah keluarga."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau belum siap membina sebuah keluarga denganku. Lantas dengan siapa kau siap Hinata! dengan siapa!," bentak Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang baru pertama kali dibentak oleh Sasuke pun kaget. Mendengar Sasuke pertamakalinya dalam hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan dua tahun membentaknya ah tepatnya marah atas keputusannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks"

Sasuke yang sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya pun,mulai merengkuh Hinata wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sama eratnya.

"Key, Aku mohon kita tunda dulu ya pernikahan kita, please." ucap Hinata lagi dengan suara memelasnya

"Tidak Hinata,keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak akan menunda pernikahan kita," ucap Sasuke tegas. Mata onyx yang amat sangat memikat itu pun memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang amat sangat lembut.

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang,dan arghh apasaja yang telah mereka cekoki kepada pikiranmu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Tap-"

"Percayalah padaku Hinata, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Nasib pernikahan kita itu tergantung apakah kita bisa menjalankannya dengan baik atau tidak, bukannya tergantung dengan yang kegagalan pernikahan teman-teman Sakura, itu karena belum ada kesiapan dari pihak keduanya. Aku yakin, kita berdua bisa menjalani pernikahan kita dengan lancar, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan, Hinata bisa melihat itu dari sorot mata Sasuke yang amat sangat memikat, sekakan Hinata terjun kedalam _blackhole_

Hinata pun menangis kembali, mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Dirinya amat sangat malu tentang pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang amat sangat menggangu pikirannya. Yah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan sangat benar. Sukses atau tidaknya sebuah pernikhan tergantung dari kedua belah pihak yang mejalaninya. Sekarang Hinata amat sangat yakin telah memilih pria yang tepat untuk melindunginya dan putra-putrinya kelak.

"H-hei, jangan menangis," ucap Sasuke panik. Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Hinata kembali.

"Hihihi, aku menangis haru tau. Aku baru mendengar seorang Uchiha seperti Uchiha Sasuke mau berbicara sepanjang itu hihi. Kalau Itachi-nii tau kau pasti akan diledeknya habis-habisan, hihi." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ck," Sasuke pun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. Tangan hangat Sasuke pun balas merengkuh Hinata, kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-sama. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, bersedia menikah dengamu," Ucap Hinata tegas. Penuh keyakinan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun sontak melepas pelukannya dan menginginkan wajah Hinata untuk bertatapan denganya. Ya, Sasuke dapat melihat keyakinan yang amat sangat bulat didalam mata tunangannya. Senyum Sasukepun berkembang.

"Arigatou Hinata. I Love You," ucap Sasuke.

"Love You too, my prince," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan kembali berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Menikah (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo lempar bunganya Hinata,"

"Ck, kau bersisk baka,"

"Aku ingin segera menikah dengamu Sakura, agar teme tidak mengata-ngataiku jomblo terus."

"Itu sih nasibmu baka."

"Kalian berdua amat sangat berisik. Yah Hinata kau harus cepat melempar bunganya, agar aku dapat menikah dengan gaara-kun kyaaa~"

"Hihi, baiklah aku akan meleparnya."

"Satu"

.

"Dua"

.

"Tiga"

.

"Hap," seorang pria tinggi berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' didahinya yang mendapatkan bunganya.

"Kyaaa, aku akan menikah dengan ,"

"Ck, kenapa kau tidak melemparnya kearahku teme"

"Bukan rejeki mu dobe"

.

.

End

yaah akhir yang amat sangat bahagia bukan.

so jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba sesuatu.

so review please

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Epilog

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

 _Cafe Konoha_

 _Ya cafe konoha merupakan cafe yang amat sering dikunjungi oleh yang ditawarkan cafe ini pun beragam. Memang cafe ini hanya dibuka pukul 9 p.m, yah memang cafe ini lah yang hanya buka pada jam yang tidak lazim. Tetapi tidak sedikit orang yang berkunjung ke cafe konoha, malahan amat sangat banyak. Tenang saja cafe ini tidak menyediakan minuman sejenis whiskey atau bir or yah you know minuman yang dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi mabuk. Oke kita tidak membahas tentang minuman yang dapat memabukkan._

 _Sekarang kalian perhatikan dengan lebih detail, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk beramai-ramai membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, oh tidak,tidak maksudku bukan wanita-wanita yang memakai dandanan serba tebal yang sedang membicarakan tas-tas brand ternama,make up dan yang lainnya. Coba perhatikan dengan lebih teliti lagi, dah ah ya kalian benar seorang wanita yang duduk beramai-rama bersama para sesuatu yang terlihat amat sangat serius._

 _"APA!, coba kau ulangi lagi perkatanmu barusan," ucap ino ah atau lebih tepatnya Yamanaka Ino. Si cantik berambut pirang, yang menyemburkan minmannya dengan tidak elitenya._

 _"Ck, Ino kau terlalu berlebihan," gerutu wanita cantik yang bernama Haruno Sakura, si wanita musim semi pujaan hati Uzumaki Naruto._

 _"Tidak,tidak tidak berlebihan, hanya saja aku shock mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan,"sergah Ino cepat._

 _"Tsk, sama saja pig!," ucap sakura sambil memutar kedua bola mata emerladnya yang indah._

 _"Hah, sudahlah Sakura, Ino. Aku kesini ingin meminta pendapat kalian mengenai, Sasuke yang mengajaku menikah," ucap Hinata mencoba menengahi perdebatan aantara kedua sahabatnya._

 _"Hm,hm. Apakah kau mencintai Sasuke-kun Hinata?," tanya Sakura serius._

 _"Tentu saja, aku mencin-,"_

 _"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku" sergah Sakura cepat._

 _"Jidat, jadi maksudu apa?!, jangan buat kami bingung!," geram Ino kepada Sakura._

 _"Diamlah Ino," Sakura pun memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata._

 _"Maksudku, ehem. Apakah kau sudah siap untuk membina sebuah hubungan, yang nantinya akan sanga berat kedepannya. Menurut teman-temanku yang sudah menikah muda, memang menikah muda awalnya sangat menyenangkan, tetapi lama-kelamaan pasti ada saja halang rintang yang amat sangat berat. Kalau kita berbeda pendapat pasti akan menimbulkan pertengkaran,pasti ada saja kasus pisah pacaran masih enak, kalau kita sudah tidak cocok bisa putus, tetapi kalau menikah, ah rasanya aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau terjadinya pereceraian," ucap Sakura panjang lebar._

 _"Kau ngomong apa sih Jidat!, seharusnya kau mendukung Hinata untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Bukannya malah menakut-nakutinya!," seru Ino sengit._

 _"Aku tau pig!, aku sangat mengharapkan pernikahan mereka, tetapi aku hanya takut, dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Kau harus tau pria itu manis pada awalnya saja, kalau sudah bosan pasti akan dibuang. Aku hanya takut Sasuke seperti itu kepada Hinata!," ucap Sakura tegas. Sakura tidak mau sahabatnya bernasib sama seperti orang-orang yang gagal dalam pernikahan muda._

 _" Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan seperti itu Jidat," sanggah Ino cepat._

 _"Itu bisa saja Ino," ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam tidak membuka mulutnya._

 _"Arghh, Hinata kau jangan termakan oleh omongan Sakura. Kau yang lebih tau Sasuke daripada aku maupun Sakura. Aku yakin Sasuke adalah pria bertanggung jawab, dia sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan dia rela menukarkan apappun demi kau Hinata. Kau harus ingat pada saat Sasuke melamarmu didepan ayahmu, yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya."(ah ino kalau kau mengatakannya didepan Hiashi aku tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu.#dikejar om Hiashi. oke abaikan)_

 _"Tidak Ino, Sakura benar. Walaupun Sasuke amat sangat mencintaiku tetapi, cinta bisa pudar bukan? a-aku, hanya t-takut kalau s-s-sasuke meninggalkanku," pecahlah tangisan Hinata. Ino dan Sakura yang melihat Hinata menangis pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya._

 _"Ssst, tenanglah Hinata. Aku yakin Sasuke bukanlah pria yang tadi aku bicarakan. Aku yakin itu Hinata," Ucap Sakura mencoba menenagnkan._

 _"Kau sih jidat," Ino pun menyikut Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan maut andalannya._

 _"Aku, tidak akan menikah dengan Sasuke!," putus Hinta dengan keputusan yang amat sangat bulat._

 _"E-eh, maksudku aku akan menunda pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Hehehe," ucap Hinata sambil tertawa garing._

 _"Tidak Hinata, kau tidak boleh menunda pernikahan ini!. Sasuke pasti akan sangat sedih mendengarnya." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan._

 _"Hinata," ucap sebuah suara baritone yang amat sangat Hinata kenali. Hinata,Sakura,dan Ino pun menolehkan pandangan mereka kebelakang, yah posisi duduk mereka memang membelakangi arah pintu masuk cafe._

 _"S-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata terbata. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat keberadaan Sasuke pun terkaget-kaget._

 _'Mati aku,'batin Sakura dan Ino._

 _"H-hai Sasuke," cengir Ino seperti biasanya._

 _Sasuke pun hanya melihat Ino dengan tatapan tajamya, yang seolah bisa berkata 'apasaja yang kalian cekoki kepada pikiran Hinata.' Sakura yang seperti biasanya bisa membaca situasi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

 _"Sasuke, Kami hanya sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Itu saja kok, dan yah sekalian memberi saran sih hehe," ucap Sakura._

 _"Ayo, kita pulang Hinata," ucap Sasuke memaksa, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura barusan._

 _"A-aku, akan pulang bareng Sakura dan Ino," ucap Hinata._

 _"Tidak!, kau pulang sekarang bersamaku."_

 _"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku Key!," teriak menghiraukan perkataan Hinaa, Sasuke pun mulai menyeret Hinata keluar dari Cafe tersebut dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino._

 _"Sasuke lepaskan,"_

 _._

 _"Uchiha lepaskan."_

 _._

 _Sasuke pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan pandangan menusuk dari Hinata._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_


End file.
